User talk:Big Man/The Strip
It's a good idea to do something like that. The last months there almost haven't been expansions, and we might need some right now. Currently we are working on some: * A holiday village near Sofasi (almost finished) * A hamlet above Noble City: Plemming (practically finished) * Hurbanova is working on expansion too, with Millstreet * And then I am looking for a place to begin a "university town" or neighborhood, to build university buildings and student homes Now; as you have a plan too, we might try to look whether we can create one new town, with a university neighborhood and a "Las Vegas" neighborhood, or whether we can create two new neighborhoods, probably in another town or city. 07:56, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, this seems to be a good idea. With respect to the airport in Seven, I must say I kind of dislike the idea, because of the nature parks, the bird sanctuaries etc. Anyway, we should vote on this and in the event a small (regional) airport would be built (though I cannot quite imagine on which island) the runway should be very short, for smaller airplanes (bringing in citizens, scientist, scholars etc.). Personally, I prefer a ferry carrying passengers from one island to the other. So they can enjoy the whales, the dolphins, the flying fishes, the many sea birds, the butterflies and the many other beautiful creatures from our State of Seven. Lars Washington 09:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :: Allright, the suggestion of a ferry is very good, I haven't thought about that. We should have a vote for citizen or Member of the Congress (allthough I am not one of them) to chose where we should create this University/Las Vegas City. Patrick McKinley 17:47, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Well, in fact it shouldn't be voted. We only need an agreement between the state's governor and with me or Yuri. Does anyone have a suggestion? 18:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::: I thought about Love Island or the southern point of Kings. Patrick McKinley 18:16, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::: Njeah, there is certainly place over there, but maybe we should look for a place that is easier in access? 18:23, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: Like where ? Patrick McKinley 16:18, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::: I don't know... IF we do it on Love Island, which I don't find a big problem in itself, then we have to make it accessible. Ferries are good, but not enough. Perhaps a small airport after all? Maybe even two: Love Island and American Island (Kinley). What do you think? 16:20, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, a tiny 1 runway airport on Love Island which is only for regional flights, so you have to go yo Noble City International Airport and then to Love Island or something like that, and an airport which is slightly larger for national and some international flights. But I want the others opinion first. Patrick McKinley 16:56, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Sounds good to me. Most importat is Lars Washington's opinion: he's the Governor of Seven and we should respect his vision. 16:59, 27 July 2008 (UTC) yes of course Patrick McKinley 17:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC)